une simple marque
by noaa
Summary: Hermione est devenue bien mystérieuse pendant l'été. Aurait elle vraiment trahi ses amis ?
1. chapitre 1 : Au regard de la lune

C'est ma première fic, alors siouplait... n'hésitez pas à être méchant !!!! Si quelque chose colle pas/ ne vous plait pas, dîtes le comme ça je continuerais pas dans le mauvais chemin )  
  
Chapitre 1 : Au regard de la lune  
  
La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle avait trop mal, CA la brûlait trop. Exaspérée, elle rejeta ses draps d'un mouvement brusque et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un léger vent frais caressa sa peau et repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Elle frissonna car elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit bleu ciel. Au dessus d'elle, quelques étoiles brillaient à travers les nuages. Un chat à la fourrure orangée se frotta à ses jambes afin d'attirer son attention, puis bondit gracieusement dans ses bras. Avec son museau aplatit, il repoussa le bandage qui lui masquait une partie de l'avant bras droit, semblant comprendre que la source des maux de sa maîtresse se trouvait en dessous, et entreprit de soulager à petits coups de langue la douleur qui en irradiait. Le nuage qui masquait la lune passa et un rayon de lumière pâle vint éclairer le singulier tatouage qui l'ornait. Une tête de mort avec un serpent en guise de langue.  
  
Flash-back  
  
Elle était agenouillée sur la pierre froide et dure. Devant elle un homme se tenait dans un fauteuil noir, une main distraitement posée sur la tête d'un gigantesque serpent, tandis que l'autre tenait sa baguette. Un feu dansait dans la cheminée. Pourtant l'atmosphère était glacée. Le lieu sentait la mort et la peur. En venant ici elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de repartir en vie mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. « Que me vaut le plaisir de recevoir une si jeune personne chez moi ? » L'homme avait pris un ton doucereux. Il savait. Il avait reçu le hibou. Elle avait d'ailleurs été très étonnée que sa lettre soit arrivée à destination. Il lui fallait répondre et lui prouver qu'il avait eut raison de la faire venir. « Seigneur, n'avez-vous pas reçu ma requête ?rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement. Elle releva la tête et aperçut deux yeux rouges qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule mais n'eut pas le temps d'étudier plus son interlocuteur qu'un violent coup sur la nuque lui fit de nouveau observer le sol. « Laisse la !ordonna froidement l'homme à son serviteur. Lève toi, reprit- il d'une voix suave à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Apprend que lorsque je pose une question, il faut me répondre. Et il faut toujours me dire la vérité... car Lord Voldemort ne tolère aucun mensonge. « Si je suis ici, Seigneur, c'est pour vous convaincre de faire de moi une mangemorte, dit-elle en faisant le vide dans son esprit, de sorte à ne conserver que ses arguments. « Et pourquoi désires-tu devenir une de mes partisanes ? « J'ai vu un échantillon de votre puissance. J'ai vu aussi de quel côté se trouvait la victoire. J'ai vu où était ma chance d'approfondir réellement mes connaissances en magie. J'ai compris où se trouvaient mon âme et mes intérêts. « Et pourquoi devrais je accepter une personne telle que toi dans mes rangs ? « J'ai beau être une sang de bourbe (le mangemort derrière elle émit un bruit de dégoût), mais je ne suis pas la seule personne ici d'ascendance moldue... J'ai du potentiel Seigneur, avec un bon entraînement, je peux devenir puissante. Je viens de Griffondor, et ne serait-ce pas ... «une sorte d'agréable revanceh »... que de compter parmi ses dévoués serviteurs une personne de la maison tant détestée des Serpentards ? Et puis...je bénéficie de la confiance de Dumbledore... « Est-ce tout ce que tu as à proposer ? « Oh non ...Seigneur, je suis également la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter... »  
  
Le silence se fit. Hermione se doutait que Voldemort savait tout cela et qu'il se contentait de la tester.  
  
« Regarde moi. Dans les yeux. »  
  
Elle leva les yeux et retrouva les yeux rouges. Une couleur sanguinaire. Le visage de Lord Voldemort ne possédait pas la beauté caractéristique aux mannequins moldus, cependant il n'était pas laid. Sûrement à cause de la puissance qui s'en dégageait. Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres était froid et cruel. Hermione se sentit comme transpercée par des aiguilles chauffées à blanc quand il pénétra dans son esprit. Il retournait ses souvenirs, jusqu'aux plus intimes. Elle revoyait son entrée à Poudlard, puis tout de suite après son premier baiser avec Viktor. En même temps, le Lord étudiait la détermination de la jeune femme à vouloir le rejoindre. Elle ne montrait aucune crainte, aucune faiblesse elle semblait même approuver cette fouille. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de son esprit, elle resta debout, bien qu'à bout de forces.  
  
« Approche ! » Le ton ne laissait présager rien de bon. Ainsi donc tout ce qu'il avait pu lire en elle ne lui avait pas suffit... Elle mourait pour avoir voulu consacrer sa vie au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Elle marcha d'un pas léger vers ce sorcier qui terrifiait tant de monde. Il attrapa le poignet d'Hermione et l'enserra de ses longs doigts blanchâtres.  
  
« Jure de m'être fidèle, d'obéir à chacun de mes ordres et... « Je jure de n'appartenir qu'au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres !le coupa Hermione. Je jure de combattre jusqu'à la mort pour lui ! « Bien, c'est assez, sourit Voldemort. Ce que j'ai vu en toi m'a plu, et je mettrais de côté tes origines si tu tiens parole. » Puis il baissa la voix, de sorte à n'être entendu que par la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu es belle, il suffit de peu pour faire de toi une personne très désirable... Tu pourrais m'être très utile... Et ton potentiel en magie est très élevé, tu n'as pas menti. Il serait dommage que tu meures si jeune parce que tu aurais osé me trahir, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu as tant de qualités ...» Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait souhaité le rejoindre. Elle touchait enfin au but après avoir dupé tous ses amis.  
  
« Quand la marque deviendra noire, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras pas à répondre à mon appel. Quand j'aurais besoin de toi, je t'enverrai chercher.  
  
Nagini viens ... nous avons une nouvelle venue. »  
  
Le serpent, immobile jusqu'ici, se rapprocha. Arrivé près d'Hermione, il regarda le bras que Lord Voldemort tenait. Alors tout alla très vite. Les crochets du serpent se plantèrent dans la chair laiteuse tandis que Voldemort lançait un sortilège à l'endroit de la morsure. Le serpent lâcha prise après avoir injecté son venin. Hermione eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une tâche noire apparaître à la place de la morsure avant de s'évanouir.  
  
Elle se réveilla chez elle, dans son lit. Apparemment Voldemort avait eu la gentillesse de la faire ramener. Elle voulut se relever mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras droit au premier mouvement. Elle releva sa manche en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler -mieux valait ne pas réveiller ses parents. Alors elle vit la marque des ténèbres, d'un noir de jais.  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
Hermione laissa couler ses premières larmes depuis ce jour. Voldemort ne cessait d'appeler ses mangemorts puisque la marque ne cessait de la brûler ... Elle avait mal. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un début.  
  
Elle songea à la rentrée qui aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard. Si par malheur quelqu'un voyait sa marque ?... il faudrait qu'elle fournisse des explications. Comment réagiraient les garçons ? Ron perdrait tous ses moyens et lui hurlerait dessus bien sûr. Harry lui lancerait d'abord un regard chargé de tout le dégoût possible et après ... Il devenait de plus en plus imprévisible.  
  
Elle posa Pattenrond sur son lit et après avoir replacé son bandage, elle se recoucha, avec l'espoir fou de parvenir à s'endormir. Elle était fière d'être parvenue à joindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et encore plus de l'avoir convaincu de l'accepter près de lui. Mais elle espérait avoir des nouvelles de son nouveau maître plus rapidement. Finalement elle finit par s'endormir.  
  
Bon c'est pas très long, mais bon ça m'a pris du temps quand même. Merci de me laissez vos critiques :D 


	2. chapitre 2 : A travers une cicatrice

Me revoilà avec le chapitre n°2, qui je pense ne sera pas très long mais qui est là quand même :')  
  
Ah euhh oui j'ai pas pensé au Disclaimer : ben voyons tout appartient à JKR , merci à elle pour tout son travail !! par contre l'histoire, j'la garde c'est à mwa !!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : A travers une cicatrice.  
  
Allongé sur le ventre à même le sol de sa « chambre », le jeune homme essayait vainement de se concentrer sur son livre. Rien à faire...Agacé il referma violemment « Plantes tropicales et leurs vertus », qui ne toute manière n'avait rien de passionnant (« le narcitimusquus à plumes est une plante qui arbore un plumage coloré, et dont chaque plume contient une dose importante de sève. Cette sève est utilisée dans de nombreuses potions, telles que le véritasérum, ou encore par les médicomages afin de soigner divers problèmes mentaux. Il est intéressant d... »). Il s'assit et posa son front dans ses paumes moites. Ses cheveux noirs, déjà rebelles à toute tentative pour les discipliner, n'avaient pas été coiffé depuis plusieurs jours. De toute évidence, leur propriétaire avait décidé de ne plus lutter contre eux... Il releva la tête. Ses yeux vert sombre, teintés de mélancolie, de lassitude et de tristesse, semblaient perdus dans le vague. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair se cachait sur son front, derrière quelques mèches.  
  
Harry Potter soupira. Dans une quinzaine de jours, la rentrée aurait lieu, il reverrait enfin ses deux meilleurs amis : Ron, un grand garçon roux avec des taches de rousseur, et Hermione, une jeune fille dont les cheveux bruns étaient au moins aussi rebelles que les siens, et qui semblait vivre grâce aux livres. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis le début des vacances, et leur avait demandé de ne pas trop lui écrire à cause de Dumbledore. Dumbledore... Harry lui en voulait de lui avoir caché aussi longtemps la prophétie. S'il l'avait apprise plus tôt... les choses auraient été différentes. Il se serait appliqué en Occlumencie par exemple. Sirius ne serait pas ... Harry respira profondément, sentant une rage sourde montée en lui. Il devait rester maître de lui-même. Mais depuis la fin du mois de juillet, quelque chose d'autre le tracassait. Sa cicatrice s'était mise à le brûler, en pleine journée. En soi, cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais cette douleur là avait été exceptionnelle. Pas violente du tout, mais sournoise elle s'était répandue en lui et il avait alors eu l'impression que quelque chose lui brisait réellement le cœur. Il s'était senti comme lors de la perte de Sirius. Comme si il perdait encore quelqu'un. Sa cicatrice s'était calmée, mais lui avait laissé une impression terrible de malaise. Depuis il ne cessait d'y penser. Pour ne pas mettre Dumbledore au courant, il s'était abstenu d'écrire à ses amis. Et maintenant il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir leur en parler. Après tout ça ne s'était pas reproduit depuis ... Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron ou Hermione ne pourraient sans doute pas l'aider à comprendre pourquoi cette manifestation de Voldemort lui avait infligé une telle souffrance sentimentale.  
  
Voilà, je sais c'est un chapitre ridiculement minuscule mais il fallait bien que je l'écrives. M'en voulez pas pitié !!!!  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est pour Skadia qui a inauguré ma page des rewiews, et aussi pour Sohaya qui détient la palme d'argent ) Donc je vous offre cette petite suite mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite viendra !! Vos encouragements me sont allés droit au cœur. Et merci pour le conseil Skadia, j'ai activé le machin pour accepter les anonymous :p ! Sohaya surtout ne t'inkiète pas, j'expliquerai tout ...plus tard :p Et merci aussi à Lune de Cristal 


	3. chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos rewiews, ça fait très plaisir (j'y réponds à la fin :p) Donc voilà en avant pour le chapitre 3 je ne pensais pas le commencer comme ça et puis finalement la première partie est importante alors bon... A la base je devais commencer directement par « le point de vue », même indirect, de Ron mais ....  
  
Avant tout ma fic est dédiée à mes ami(e)s, grâce auxquels je n'arrête pas de sourire et d'aimer la vie.  
  
Bonne lecture :D !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles  
Hermione finissait de réunir ses affaires. Dans quelques heures, elle retrouverait Harry et Ron au quai 9 ¾. Dans sa hâte elle avait oublié la moitié de ses vêtements, livres ou plumes et avait dû recommencer trois fois sa malle. Enfin elle y était arrivée ! 

Avec un mélange d'épuisement et d'excitation, elle se laissa tomber sur l'énorme coussin bleu nuit qui lui servait de pouf. Un coup d'œil à son réveil acheté sur le chemin de Traverse (une petite horloge encastrée dans un minuscule chaudron qui faisait des bulles parfumée à la fraise quand on le chatouillait et qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de vous réveiller en chantant des berceuses d'une voix paillarde...) lui apprit qu'il n'était pas encore temps de se rendre à la gare. Elle soupira et se rappela brusquement que son réveil lui serait quand même bien utile pour aller en cours. Elle grommela. Vraiment trop nerveuse pour oublier autant de choses... Elle allait finir par laisser sa baguette chez elle à ce train l ! Après tout elle était bien partie pour... N'ayant pas le courage de rouvrir ses bagages, elle glissa le réveil dans son sac à dos puis étudia son reflet dans la glace. Elle se trouvait une attitude légèrement rebelle avec son jean dont le bas était déchiré, son haut rayé d'orange et de rouge dont les manches lui couvraient l'intégralité du bras , et ses cheveux épais et emmêlés. Elle avait hâte d'être à Poudlard, là-bas au moins elle pourrait utiliser un sort ou deux pour leur donner une allure moins négligée... Elle s'éloigna du miroir pour attraper ses lunettes de soleil et voir ce que cela donnerait. A peine les avait elle placer devant ses yeux qu'elle sentit une présence malsaine derrière elle. Elle fit volte face et se trouva nez à nez avec une haute silhouette vêtue de noir. Son instinct lui criait que c'était Lui et pas un de ses sbires.

Elle fut rassurée et sourit intérieurement : il s'était déplacé en personne pour venir la voir. Intéressant...et flatteur ! La marque, « muette » jusque là, se réveilla soudainement au moment où le visiteur repoussait son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi son visage et ses yeux rouges. Hermione était fasciné par ces yeux, non pas parce qu'ils étaient rouge ou à cause de leur éclat particulier, mais tout simplement parce qu'il en émanait un pouvoir immense. Malgré sa détermination, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les craindre, eux et leur possesseur. Mais cela, elle ne devait pas le laisser voir. Et aussi ... quelque chose dans ses yeux-là lui rappelait ceux d'Harry, d'un vert magnifique. Elle pensa soudainement que Harry avait des yeux aux couleurs des Serpentards, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rouges comme Griffondor, la chaleur en moins bien sûr. Mais bon, pouvait on être aussi puissant et craint avec un regard chaleureux ?  
  
« Seigneur ! s'exclama t'elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Que me vaut l'honneur ... ?  
  
Je devais te voir. Une fois que tu seras à Poudlard je ne pourrais plus t'approcher. Le château est protégé contre ma présence, mais je compte bien changer cela un jour... J'ai des instructions à te donner. Mais avant dis moi... tu ne regrettes pas ta décision ? dit-il d'une voix lente et sifflante, tout en arborant un sourire cruel et carnassier.  
  
Je regrette seulement d'être écartée de tout. Comment, en étant mise à l'écart, puis-je prouver ma fidélité et ma dévotion à mon Maître ? »  
  
Elle fixait Voldemort droit dans les yeux, et si elle avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil, il y aurait vu qu'ils s'étaient embrasés d'une leur de défi.  
  
« Bien ... Mais surtout ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras bientôt la joie de servir Lord Voldemort, ricana t'il. Peut être pourrais-tu te révéler plus utile que tous mes mangemort réunis. » Il marqua une pause, détaillant du regard la chambre d'Hermione. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille. Dessus se trouvait une photo dans un cadre doré. Ron et Harry ébouriffait une Hermione aux joues rouges et aux yeux rieurs. Ils étaient tous trois couverts de neige, comme s'ils sortaient d'une bataille mouvementée. Hermione adorait cette photo. Ils avaient l'air si complices dessus, si insouciants ... Perdue dans sa contemplation elle esquissa un sourire et ne réagit pas au regard perçant et interrogateur que lui lançait le Lord.  
  
« Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? Je t'ai déjà prévenue qu'on ne me mentait pas... » La voix s'était faite murmure et une menace lourde pesait dans l'air.  
  
J'ai des apparences à préserver, répondit simplement Hermione, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectée par la mise en garde.  
  
Voldemort émit un petit rire, méchant et froid.  
  
Tu ne manques pas d'aplomb... Passons à autre chose. Le mangemort qui était là lors de notre « entretien », le seul donc à connaître ton identité, a été mis à mort il y a quelques jours. Ce qui signifie, chère enfant, que je suis le seul à connaître votre véritable identité. » Un éclair de cruauté passa dans ses yeux, et Hermione sentit la Marque des Ténèbres la mordre à nouveau. « Il se trouve que je tiens pas à ce que les autres l'apprennent... » La jeune fille soupçonna alors le Seigneur Ténébreux d'avoir fait tuer le mangemort tout simplement parce qu'il savait pour elle. Cette révélation lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais elle savait mieux que quiconque masquer ses émotions.  
  
« Donne moi ton bras. »  
  
Hermione tendit gracieusement son bras. Voldemort retira l'un de ses gants noirs et remonta la manche de la jeune fille. En marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles, il appliqua son index blanchâtre sur le tatouage qui aussitôt s'enflamma. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces pour retenir le cri qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge. Sa peau était devenue rouge autour de la marque et des larmes de douleur menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retira son doigt, un air satisfait sur le visage.  
  
« J'ai ensorcelé ta marque. Tu pourras désormais faire de la magie quand tu le désireras, sans que le ministère soit en mesure de recenser les sorts que lanceront ta baguette hors comme à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Et maintenant elle ne réagira que lorsque je t'appellerai toi. Quand ce sera le cas, tu devras te débrouiller pour quitter le château dans les plus brefs délais et rejoindre Pré-au-lard. Un de mes serviteurs t'y attendras pour te transmettre mes ordres. Arrange toi pour que personne, je dis bien personne, ne puisse ne serait-ce que soupçonner ton identité ou alors apercevoir la marque.  
  
Je ne suis pas idiote, répliqua t'elle en prenant soin d'imprégner sa voix d'un soupçon de soumission pour ne pas sembler arrogante. Après tout, elle avait quand même acheté toutes une garde robe de vêtements qui lui permettraient de cacher la marque : manches longues ou mitaines qui montaient jusqu'au coude sans compter les rouleaux de bandages. Au cas où son bras serait découvert, un « pansement » masquerait la compromettante tâche.  
  
Alors il n'y a rien à ajouter me semble t'il. Attends mes instructions et sois sage ! » A cette instant Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'était adressée à elle comme à une enfant à laquelle on recommande d'être gentille. Le ton était moqueur.  
  
Elle s'inclina de nouveau et quand elle releva la tête, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait transplané loin de là.  
  
Le cœur battant, elle retira ses lunettes et les rangea dans la poche de son jean. Le temps était passé étonnamment lentement pendant la visite du Lord, comme si sa simple présence gelait l'air et le temps, une sorte d'effet détraqueur ... Son père l'appela du rez-de-chaussée, la tirant de ses pensées peu réjouissantes.  
  
« Hermione ! Il est temps d'y aller ma puce sinon nous allons être en retard ! »  
  
Monsieur Granger avait une voix joyeuse. Il était si fier de sa fille... Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était devenue. Il monta pour prendre la malle et la mettre dans la voiture. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, Hermione attrapa la photo qui avait attiré l'attention de Voldemort. Après y avoir lancé un dernier regard, elle la mit dans un tiroir vide, retournée de sorte à ce que l'image ne soit pas visible....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Trop grand, trop roux, trop timide, trop pauvre par la même occasion, trop peu exceptionnel, trop dépendant, trop ... Des trop, il y en avait trop justement !!! Il n'était que Ronald, mais justement Ronald n'était rien de bien. Si il avait quelque chose pour lui : il était le meilleur ami du Survivant et de la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. Eux étaient si... uniques !! Mais ils étaient tous les deux en retard. Ronald Weasley, avant-dernier enfant d'une famille de six garçons suivis d'une fille, était assis dans un compartiment vide à bord du Poudlard Express. Il le réservait pour lui et ses amis. Au moins était il bon à cela, comme Drago Malfoy lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer quelques minutes plus tôt :  
  
« Alors, Weasley, tu joues le petit chien de garde pour Potter et ta copine la sang-de-bourbe ? Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que fréquenter des gens comme elle était malsain ? Sans parler de Potter... » Le sourire de Malfoy avait toujours été aussi arrogant. « Oh pardon, j'oubliais ... Tes parents sont tellement pauvres en tout qu'il n'ont jamais été capables d'éduquer leurs enfants... Et puis quand on te ressemble, on prend des amis là où on les trouve, pas vrai ? C'est tellement pathétique ... »  
  
Ron fulminait intérieurement. Le feu aux joues, il avait lancé un regard noir à Malfoy et grinc :  
  
« Et toi la fouine bondissante, tu n'en as pas marre de jouer à la maman avec tes deux bouledogues ? Avait' il dit en montrant Crabbe et Goyle, les ombres vivantes du blond. Au fait, quand tu écriras à ton papa pour te plaindre, oublies pas que les communications par hibou ne sont pas permises à Azkaban. » Il insista volontairement sur le nom de la prison, ce qui eut un effet immédiat. Le sourire de Drago se transforma en un rictus méprisant tandis qu'il devenait plus pâle que d'habitude. Il serrait violemment les poings.  
  
« Prends garde à toi Weasley, bientôt les temps seront vraiment dangereux pour les gens de ton espèce. Tu as choisi le mauvais côté...  
  
Tant que je suis à ton opposé, ça ne peut être que bon Malfoy. »  
  
Drago Malfoy avait alors tourné les talons, suivis immédiatement par ses deux gardes du corps. Mais ses premières paroles n'arrêtaient pas de résonner dans l'esprit de Ron et l'avait fait repenser à tout ce qu'il détestait en lui-même. Il était insignifiant, rien qu'un Weasley de plus. Il se demanda si ses frères avaient déjà ressenti cela. Impossible pour Bill et Charly... Les deux aînés. Ils avaient faits leur preuve, sans avoir à se dire que de toute manière le reste de la famille avait fait mieux avant eux. Percy ... après tout pourquoi pas... mais Percy était presque aussi arrogant que Malfoy, avec l'ambition de réussir par lui-même en plus quand même. Les jumeaux ... ils travaillaient dans le domaine qui leur était le plus familier... les farces et attrapes... Oui et non, peut être... mais eux ils plaisaient à tout le monde, même les professeurs leur pardonnaient leurs turbulences. Ils égayaient le château. Ginny, elle, venait en dernière mais elle était la seule fille de la famille ce qui la démarquait déjà énormément. Restait lui Ron, qui n'apporterait rien de nouveau à la famille Weasley. Oh ! Il avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui depuis l'année précédente, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui une autre personne. Il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, certes, mais il n'était pas le premier. Il était Préfet oui, mais là aussi il n'inaugurait rien. Et il ne faisait même pas preuve d'autorité. Si on le connaissait, ce n'était jamais vraiment pour lui « tiens ! C'est le copain de Potter » ou bien « oui c'est celui qui traîne toujours avec Potter et l'intello de Poudlard ! Granger elle s'appelle je crois » et tout aussi souvent « hé regarde ! C'est le petit frère de Fred et Georges ! Tu te souviens quand ils ... »  
  
Un sourire illumina soudainement son visage. Au fond de lui, une petite voix s'était mise à chanter « Weasley is our king ». (Nda : pour avoir d'abord savouré le tome 5 en anglais, seule la version anglaise de cette petite phrase qui est pourtant presque capitale m'est restée. Je la trouve beaucoup plus chantante en version originale ) Un si beau souvenir... et ne concernant que lui... non il n'était pas si inutile que ça après tout.  
  
« Ron !! Ron !! Houhou !! Ça va ? »  
  
Ron se leva d'un bond et se pencha par la fenêtre du compartiment. Harry accourait, l'air fatigué de ses vacances, mais la mine joyeuse malgré tout. Hermione marchait un peu plus loin. Elle semblait nerveuse mais elle souriait aussi. Ron sauta sur le quai pour les aider à se décharger. La cage d'Hedwige était vide. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Harry.  
  
« Mon oncle ne voulait pas d'elle dans la voiture, j'ai dû lui demander de gagner Poudlard en volant... » maugréa Harry, dont la chouette outrée avait violemment pincée la main.  
  
Ils chargèrent les malles et louèrent le ciel que Ron est réservé un compartiment de libre. Affalés sur les banquettes ils furent heureux de sentir le train commencer à avancer.

------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux rewiews :  
  
**Crazydarkwitc**h : merci beaucoup. J'ai lu tes interviews chocs, et franchement j'ai adoré. Ca m'a bien fiat rire ! :p  
  
**Sohaya** : Tu me fais rougir à un point que je ferais pâlir Ginny-du-tome-2 de jalousie !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus !!! Il est moins mystérieux que les 2précédents je pense...mais bon c'est normal, je ne peux pas faire que ça sinon je vais sombrer dans la déprime mwa . Guillemot : merci pour tes 2 rewiews. Pour ce qui est d'être courts, c'est normal, je ne pouvais pas en dire trop d'un coup ) (règle n°1 : essayer de laisser un maximum de mystère) Et puis surtout je voulais 2 chapitres distincts : un pour Hermione et l'autre pour Harry. Le deuxième est vraiment très important, et même s'il est vraiment très court. J'essaye d'écrire le plus souvent possible, mais je ne veux pas livrer un travail bâclé. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et qu'il était assez long ) !  
  
**Slydawn** : Ahhh !! Ma première rewiew anonymous !! (Ce mot me fait délirer franchement...y'a pas d'raisons pourtant...) Tu poses plusieurs questions ça me fait trop plaisir (petit mot à part pour Skad : je te comprends maintenant ) Pour ce qui est de savoir la raison qui a poussé Hermione à devenir mangemorte, et bien c'est très simple en fait : (se lance dans une réflexion mathématiques très compliquée, à laquelle elle-même ne comprend rien, mais qui est là pour détourner la conversation) tu te doutes que je ne peux y répondre, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir écrire de suite... :p Disons simplement que (petit voix dans ma tête : non Sophie, tu ne devrais pas le dire voyons !! moi : mais euhhhh de quoi j'me mêle la p'tite voix (ça m'rappelle une émission culturelle...) c'est pas ton problème, c'est pas toi qu'écris c'te fic d'abord !! petit voix : silencieuse... moi : et voil !! Encore une victoire de Noaa !!!!!) que Hermione à ouvert les yeux et que ça l'a décidé... (Je répète le chapitre 1, tu parles d'un indice :p) Ensuite pour tes 2 autres questions (la marque et cmt faire qd le maître aura besoin d'elle) j'espère y avoir répondu dans ce chapitre )  
  
**Gedauphin** : Mon deuxième anonymous ! ;) C'est pas rien !Merci beaucoup (vous vous êtes tous donnez le mot pour me faire rougir ou quoi ?! bon d'accord je rougis pour un rien mais bon ...). J'espère que cette suite était à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bien, une bonne chose de faite :p  
  
Délire perso : j'aimerai bien avoir le même réveil que Hermione pas vous ? Ca m'éviterait de la baffer dès qu'il tente la communication (  
  
Allez un p'tit cadeau très utile : le titre du prochain chapitre sera ... le quatrième !!! je plaisante, mais je voulais dire qu'il était presque prêt ... dans ma tête ! 


	4. chapitre 4 : On ne se moque pas

> Alors tout d'abord...MEEEERRRCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour toutes vos rewiews, ça me va droit au cœur !!!! Dès que j'en lis une je saute de joie tellement ça me rend heureuse . (Réponses à la fin bien sûr)  
  
Je voudrais aussi vous présentez une amie à moi, Haruka. Haruka je te présente mes lecteurs adorés. Haruka est ma « relectrice » qui corrigera mes fautes (je fais attention à pas trop en faire pourtant :p) et qui me donnera sa critique pour que je sache si le chapitre est correct (ben ouai quoi, maintenant j'ai la trouille de vous décevoir mwa !) Donc... Haruka, bienvenue .  
  
Voilà, en espérant qu'il n'est pas trop minable ... j'ai un peu peur car je vais essayer de faire penser tous les personnages en même temps, même si le point de vue d'Harry doit dominer.  
  
****

* * *

> > **Chapitre 4 : On ne se moque pas.**
> 
> « Alors Harry, tu ... tu as passé un bon ét ? demanda timidement Ron, tandis que le Poudlard Express s'éloignait du quai 9 3/4, laissant le monde moldu derrière eux.  
  
-...... Je suis content qu'on se retrouve. Disons que deux mois, c'est long. »  
  
Voldemort ne c'était pas manifesté de tout l'été. Cela inquiétait Harry tout en le rassurant. Le Lord Ténébreux (Nda : j'ai longtemps rêvé de pouvoir dire ça :p...) semblait vouloir se remettre de son échec au ministère. Mis à part l'incident du mois de Juillet...Mais ça, Harry avait finalement décidé de ne pas en parler à ses amis. La seule personne à qui il aurait accepté de faire part de cet intriguant évènement était morte aujourd'hui. Il avait passé le point de non-retour, tout ça à cause de Bellatrix...mais surtout à cause de lui, le filleul imprudent et téméraire qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Harry secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées qu'il savait néfastes. Pour l'instant il retrouvait Ron et Hermione après deux longs mois de séparations. Ils devaient avoir pas mal de choses à raconter. Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne parlait pas depuis plusieurs minutes et que ses amis le regardaient d'un drôle d'air.  
  
« Harry ? T'es sûr que ça va ?  
  
-Oui Ron ça va très bien. Seulement, après un été entier à ne converser qu'avec moi-même, j'ai perdu l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie... soupira t'il. Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait cet ét ? »  
  
Hermione regarda Ron, pour lui donner la parole en premier. Ron avait changé physiquement depuis l'année précédente. Pour une fois il n'avait pas pris une dizaine de centimètres supplémentaires. Et puis il semblait plus musclé. Son visage avait gagné en maturité, ce qui se comprenait facilement vu les récents évènements. Les cheveux un peu longs lui allaient bien. En fait, Ron n'était pas mal du tout. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier les Weasley...  
  
« Et bien ... pour commencer, je dois te dire que Maman était très déçue d'apprendre que tu voulais passer l'été chez tes Dursleys ...Quand on a reçu ta lettre elle a décrété que tu n'en reviendrais pas vivant si jamais on osait t'abandonner là bas. Elle s'est même disputée avec Dumbledore... »  
  
Harry sourit. Il pouvait très bien imaginer Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, hurlant contre Dumbledore. Cette simple image lui réchauffa le cœur, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal au célèbre Directeur qu'on lui rappelle de tant à autre que tout ne dépendait pas que de lui et de sa volonté.  
  
« Dumbledore disait que si c'était ton choix il était de notre devoir à tous de te laisser disposer du droit de décider pour toi-même. Et là- dessus, Maman lui a répliqué- je t'assure que les murs de la maison en ont tremblés – « Dumbledore !! Pas une fois dans sa vie ce garçon n'a pu faire le moindre choix ! Jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, il était soumis à ces moldus irresponsables et complètement fous ! Depuis, il n'a cessé d'affrontez Vous-savez-qui et ses serviteurs ! Il vient de perdre son parrain ! Le destin s'acharne sur lui depuis trop longtemps ! Dumbledore, il faut s'occuper de Harry, c'est encore un enfant, il a trop vu et trop vécu ! Il serait temps que lui et ses amis aient enfin une vie normale ! Je vous le dit, ce serait de la folie que de le laisser chez ... chez ces gens. » Bref, elle était vraiment en colère. » Le jeune garçon avait imité la vois aigue de sa mère et mimait ses grands gestes.  
  
Harry sourit faiblement. La première phrase de Ron lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide... Le droit de choisir librement, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Comment Dumbledore avait il pu dire une chose pareille, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il avait tort ???  
  
« Et qu'a répondu Dumbledore ? intervint Hermione, l'air très intéressée.  
  
-Il a dit qu'il prenait le risque, et que si jamais Harry changeait d'avis, il nous écrirait sûrement pour nous en parler. répondit Ron. Alors Maman lui a lancé un regard noir et lui a tourné le dos. Ni elle ni lui ne savent que tu demandais également à ce qu'on ne t'écrive pas. Je crois que si j'en avais parlé à ma mère, elle aurait transplané jusque chez toi et t'aurais kidnappé... » Ron marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il fronçait les sourcils. « Ensuite, environ une semaine après -c'était vraiment le début des vacances- nous sommes tous partis pour le Quartier Général, et ....  
  
-La maison de Sirius ? dit Harry. Sa voix semblait d'un seul coup brisée, comme si le simple fait de mentionner l'endroit et surtout le nom du propriétaire lui coûtait toutes ses forces.  
  
-Euh oui... c'est-à-dire, que euhhh.... Tu comprends, il fallait des gens là bas pour l'entretenir et accueillir les membres de l'Ordre et ... Ron cherchait désespérément à justifier le fait qu'il avait passé la quasi- totalité des vacances dans la demeure du parrain d'Harry. Mais tu sais, c'était pas terrible... Il n'y avait que Maman, Papa de temps en temps, Fred et Georges, mais ils sont très pris par leur magasin donc tu comprends ils n'étaient pas souvent là, Ginny et les quelques membres qui passaient. On ne s'est pas vraiment amusé, on essayait de remettre tout ça à neuf le plus possible, comme l'année dernière.  
  
-Je ne te reproche rien, Ron. »  
  
L'intéressé rougit soudainement.  
  
-Et toi Hermione, tu ne l'as pas rejoint ? demanda Harry, étonné que Ron ne l'ait pas mentionnée dans sa liste.  
  
-Je ...  
  
-Hermione a refusé de venir, la coupa Ron, qui semblait heureux de dévier légèrement la conversation. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec ses parents.  
  
-Et c'est vrai ! Je ne les vois pas souvent. Ca m'a fait du bien de rester un peu avec eux. Nous sommes allés en Espagne pendant une semaine et demie, c'était passionnant. Je n'ai rien appris sur l'histoire des sorciers locaux, mais il faisait très beau, alors j'ai passé des vacances "moldues". » 
> 
> Hermione avait dit cela d'une traite, en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir s'attarder sur ses vacances.  
  
« Mais dis moi Harry, comment as-tu fait pour aller chercher tes affaires au Chemin de Traverse ? » Elle semblait intriguée. Harry ne savait pas transplané, même s'il était très doué, et l'utilisation de poudre de cheminette était exclue. Elle aurait été très étonnée que son oncle accepte de l'y conduire.  
  
-J'ai envoyé une lettre à Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur pour réserver une chambre. Après avoir prévenu mon oncle et ma tante que je m'absentais jusqu'au lendemain, j'ai pris le Magicobus. Le soir bien entendu... J'ai dormi au Chaudron Baveur, le lendemain j'ai fait mes achats et le Magicobus m'a ramené.  
  
-C'est tout simple en fait... » dit Ron.  
  
Ils n'ajoutèrent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry détailla Hermione du regard. Elle semblait ... différente. Elle regardait par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés et décoiffés encadraient un visage soucieux. Hermione avait toujours été l'incarnation du sérieux, elle pensait toujours à quelque chose. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Ses traits crispés la trahissaient. La main gauche distraitement posée sur son avant bras droit, les yeux mi-clos... non décidemment Hermione ne se comportait pas comme elle aurait dû. En temps normal elle leur aurait déjà parlé des BUSES, de l'année à venir, du travail qu'il faudrait fournir... Harry se ressaisit. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il était le seul affecté par les évènements d'avant les vacances ? Comment pouvait-il seulement parlé de « temps normal » ?? Le Mage Noir le plus redouté était de retour et même si le ministre acceptait enfin cette réalité, ça ne le ferait pas repartir. Rien ne pouvait être normal.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui et capta son regard. Pendant quelques instants ils se fixèrent intensément. Ron s'interposa alors entre les deux en leur faisant de grands signes.  
  
« Hé ho !! Dîtes, vous avez pas l'air de m'écouter là, c'est vexant vous savez ?  
  
-Pardon Ron. Qu'est ce que tu disais ? s'excusa Harry.  
  
-Juste que cette année, on aura encore un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, mais que ... est ce que vous pensez qu'on continuera les réunions de l'A-D ?  
  
-Ca dépendra du nouveau professeur. Mais je pense que ça peut être utile, des sortes de cours supplémentaires...En espérant, bien sûr, qu'il sera assez compétent pour nous apprendre des choses intéressantes. » Hermione avait l'air septique en disant cela.  
  
Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Les trois amis reçurent la visite de Luna, Ginny et Neville. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que ces trois derniers regagnent leur propre compartiment. L'ambiance était plutôt silencieuse quand Malfoy entra et lança de sa voix traînante :  
  
« Alors le Balafré, tu as retrouvé ton toutou ? Tiens donc, la Sang-de- Bourbe est là aussi...Qui se ressemble s'assemble à ce qu'on dit. »  
  
-Allons bon, c'était trop beau... On était heureux jusqu'à ce que ta face de fouine maladive fasse son apparition. Alors s'il te plait, Malfoy, dégage d'ici, tu pollues l'atmosphère, lança Harry d'une voix sombre.  
  
-Potter, dis moi, qu'est ce que ça fait de ne pas connaître son papa et sa maman ? De n'avoir reçu aucune éducation et surtout aucun amour ? Explique moi Potter ce que l'on ressent quand on est orphelin grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
  
-On a une excuse pour tuer ses serviteurs. Tu sais que le désir de vengeance et le manque d'affection, ça rend dangereux et terriblement violent ? » répondit Harry en souriant étrangement. Hermione et Ron assistaient silencieusement à l'échange verbal.  
  
-Mais voyons Potter, pourquoi ne lui fais-tu pas une déclaration ? susurra Malfoy, un regard méprisant dirigé sur Hermione. Elle comblerait peut être ton vide affectif ? Tu as toutes tes chances tu sais, même défiguré tu es le célèbre Potter, le chouchou de Dumbledore et en plus tu as une espérance de vie limitée. Tu devrais convenir à une sang-de-bourbe... »  
  
-Harry s'apprêtait à envoyer promener Malfoy, mais Hermione se leva et l'empêcha de parler. Elle se mit face au blond, les poings sur les hanches.  
  
-Malfoy, à ton tour de nous expliquer quelques trucs. Les deux derrière toi ne sont pas assez intelligents pour comprendre ce que tu dis, la preuve, ils ricanent tout le temps. Alors pourquoi viens-tu parader devant nous ? Tu es en manque de compagnie ? Peut être que tu cherches à entretenir une conversation, même basée sur une haine réciproque ? A moins que tu ne sois pas un Serpentard au fond de toi, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu te tournes, à chaque voyage, vers des groupes de Griffondor ? Alors Malfoy tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ? Tu n'es qu'un vermisseau de bas étage, tu cherches tout le temps à rabaisser les autres pour te sentir moins faible. Si tu valais ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que tu te vantes perpétuellement d'être, tu te promènerais sans garde du corps. Est- ce que la nuit ils dorment au pied de ton lit pour te protéger des fantômes ? Malfoy, tu es tellement minable que tu éveilles ma pitié.  
  
-Espèce de sale ... commença Malfoy, rouge de colère.  
  
-Que ce passe- t'il ? Le fils à papa perdrait il toute contenance ? Tu as pris un coup de soleil on dirait. A moins que je n'ai touché une corde sensible ...  
  
-La ferme Granger ! cracha t'il.  
  
-Malfoy ça va faire six ans que tu me dis ça. Ca devient lassant tu sais. Puisque tu te moques perpétuellement de ceux qui sont moins riches que toi, comme la famille de Ron, utilise donc ton argent taché par la trahison pour renouveler ta garde robe d'insultes. Elle devient vraiment usée. »  
  
Drago Malfoy fulminait. C'était la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était monté dans le train qu'on parvenait à lui faire perdre son calme. D'abord Weasley, maintenant Granger ... Mais un jour, ils seraient tués par les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette pensée lui redonna une certaine contenance.  
  
« Un jour Granger, tu regretteras tes paroles. » Il s'apprêta à quitter le compartiment. « Je vous laisse entre perdants, vous me donnez envie de vomir... »
> 
> Hermione lui attrapa le bras et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Elle lui murmura pour lui seul :  
  
« Prends garde aux menaces que tu profères Malfoy, surtout si tu ne peux pas les appliquer. J'ai la possibilité de te rendre terrifiante chaque seconde de ta misérable existence, alors ne me tente pas...  
  
-Tu te vantes trop Granger, lui rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.  
  
-Et toi tu espères trop. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais te faire subir. » Sa voix était devenue presque inaudible, mais la menace qu'elle comportait avait l'air sérieuse. Drago déglutit péniblement. Une peur sournoise s'insinuait en lui à mesure qu'Hermione finissait de lui parler. Sans ajouter un mot, il sortit à grandes enjambés.  
  
« Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as bien pu lui dire ? demanda Ron, intrigué. On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un aller simple pour l'enfer...  
  
-Oh pas grand-chose... un rien l'effraie apparemment. » Un sourire carnassier flottait sur les lèvres d'Hermione.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Et maintenant, en exclusivité dans notrrre grrrand cirrrcus, voici les Rrrréponses aux Rrrrewiews !!!!!!!  
  
Alors je tiens à vous précisez que là j'écoute l'album spécial de Final fantasy 4 (pour ceux et celles qui connaissent) « Final Fantasy IV Celtic Moon » et que ça a un effet dopant sur moi ... et légèrement survoltant ! :p  
  
J'ai une deuxième « personne » à vous présenter. Elle a des plumes toutes blanches, mord facilement mais au reste est très sympathique. A partir d'aujourd'hui je lui confie les réponses aux rewiews . Je lui ai lancé un sort pour qu'elle puisse s'exprimer en humain français . (Z'vous donnerai pas la formule, tout mon latin est parti en fumée en un an ...)  
  
Ah ouai au fait Haruka ... Tu peux t'exprimer ici aussi !!  
  
Donc tout d'abord, je voudrais ... (Huhulement courroucé) Ah euhhh pardon Hed', pas l'habitude que tu sois là ...  
  
Hedwige (H) : De un, c'est Hedwige mon nom espèce de dératé du cervelet, si t'as du mal à t'en souvenir, je me charge de développer tes fonctions mémorielles moi ! (L'auteur avale de travers devant la menace) De deux, c'est mon travail cette section !!  
  
Noaa (N) : ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver (On remarquera l'étonnante pâleur de l'auteur)...  
  
(H) : Donc Bienvenue à tous !!!! Z'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser ensembles, et que vous allez bien, mais ça c'est secondaire .... Tant que vous êtes assez vivants pour lire cette fic, tout va bien ! Tout d'abord, l'auteur, cette écervelée, tient à présenter ses sincères excuses à Guillemot pour avoir osé oublié répondre à sa rewiew. Donc **Guillemot**, l'auteur espère sincèrement que tu la pardonnes et que la longueur des chapitres laisse moins à désirer pour le moment )  
  
Ensuite, je voudrais appeler **Haruka**... Haruka, tu complimentes trop l'auteur !!!! C'est bien mais ça va pas la stimuler !! Après elle ne fera plus d'effort ! Mais par contre je peux t'assurer qu'elle était rose de confusion ! D'ailleurs la voilà...  
  
(N) : Pour ce qui est de ce que Ron pense de lui-même, je trouve que c'est important. JKR laisse beaucoup d'indices dans ses livres, et d'après ce qu'on lit, je trouve évident que Ron n'a pas une très haute opinion de lui... Il dit souvent qu'il déteste être pauvre, et on voit quand il est gardien qu'il n'a absolument pas confiance en lui. Je ne sais plus où, mais Dumbledore aborde le sujet de Ron avec Harry (tome 4 je crois) parce que Ron refuse de lui parler. Et bien sûr il y a l'épisode du miroir du rised...  
  
(H) : **Crasydarkwitch**, à toi je voudrais dire que tes interviews sont géniales et qu'elles méritent d'être complimentées !! D'ailleurs je les recommande à tout le monde franchement !!!!  
  
(N) : Et moi ta rewiew m'a fait chaud au cœur vraiment j't'assure !!!  
  
(H) : **Sohaya** ! C'est très gentil à toi de rewiewer cette faignante d'auteur depuis le début. Sans rire, c'est touchant ça veut dire qu'elle t'intéresse sa fic ! (D'ailleurs, je devrais ajouter une close à mon contrat : apparaître plus dans l'histoire !!! et avoir l'air moins capricieuse ...) Enfin bref, en ce qui concerne les missions que Voldemort confiera à Hermione, c'est pour bientôt (je pense), mais...  
  
(N) : Hed', j't'ai pas engagé pour que tu racontes l'histoire à ma place, compris ? Si tu continus, j'te fais greffer une fermeture-éclair sur le bec ! (air menaçant de l'auteur. = les rôles viennent de s'inverser)  
  
(H) : Hum ! Bon ben euhhhhh passons ! **Lune de Cristal**, si l'auteur te rend muette, attaque la en justice, j'te soutiendrais (elle a voulut s'en prendre à mon bec, z'êtes tous témoins !). Mais tu sais « WOW » c'est trop pour elle !  
  
(N) (récupère le micro et donne un gros morceau de miam-hibou pour faire taire Hedwige) : Mais pas du tout voyons !!! Au contraire (sourire béat de bonheur)... Mais tu sais Lune de Cristal, si un truc te plait pas hésites pas à ma le dire !!!  
  
Bref, ici se clôture notre espace « réponses aux rewiew », il ne me reste plus qu'à remettre ce chapitre à Haruka pour la relecture (que j'ai déjà fait 2fois !) et à fermer le rideau parce que Hedwige met du miam-hibou partout et que je vais devoir tout nettoyer .... J'vous jure on m'y prendra plus à engager une chouette !!!! (L'auteur s'éloigne en maugréant qu'elle va devoir réécrire un petite annonce, que c'est vraiment lamentable de ne plus trouver du personnel à la hauteur des attentes, et qu'en plus ça coute cher tout ça et que gnagnagna...........) 
> 
> Bien Haruka, t'as pas pris le chapitre sur Msn, et moi je crève d'envie de l'uploader ... Pitié m'en veux pas !!!!!!!!!!


	5. chapitre 5 : Lettre et cadeaux

> **__**
> 
> **_Chapitre 5 : Lettre et cadeaux._****__**
> 
> La répartition venait de s'achever. Les premières années, heureux de pouvoir se dissimuler à table plutôt que d'être assis avec un vieux chapeau sur la tête et tous les regards orientés dans leur direction, s'extasiaient devant les plats magnifiques qui ne désemplissaient pas. Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient assis à la table des Griffondors et se régalaient.  
  
« Malfoy nous épie depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Harry en se resservant une bonne part de pommes de terre sautées, sa quatrième à vrai dire _(Nda : ben quoi ? Il a rien manger de l'été le pauvre )_.  
  
-Ca ne change pas de d'habitude, répondit sagement Ron, qui pour une fois avait fini sa bouche avant de parler. Tu veux que je te dise ? Il est jaloux...  
  
-Non je ne pense pas ...Harry regarda Hermione. C'est toi qu'il observe en réalité. »  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils et avala de travers.  
  
« Hermione, vas y avoue, que lui as-tu dis dans le train ? articula t'il avec difficulté.  
  
-Rien d'intéressant Ron, je te le répète. Et puis si tu as tellement envie de le découvrir, je t'en prie, va demander à Malfoy. Personnellement, je juge cette affaire close.  
  
-Mais ...  
  
-Ron voyons....soupira t'elle. Malfoy est venu nous insulter et je me suis contentée de l'envoyer promener. C'est très simple. »  
  
Ron fit la moue, persuadé que Hermione ne lui disait pas tout. Un coup d'œil d'Harry lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Mais il décida d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.  
  
« Vous avez vu ? Dumbledore n'a rien dit concernant les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
-Oui c'est très étrange... Peut être qu'il n'a trouvé personne...murmura Hermione, songeuse.  
  
-Ne parle pas de malheur, Hermione ! grinça Harry. Imagine que ce soit Rogue qui est obtenu la place ?  
  
-Mais vous êtes fous ? C'est pas des trucs à dire ça ! s'exclama Ron, de la crème chantilly sur le nez. Ca pourrait se réaliser !!  
  
-Et alors ? Au moins avec Rogue nous serions sûrs d'avoir quelqu'un de compétent ! lança Hermione. Même si il est tyrannique... »  
  
Les deux garçons ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Ils finirent tous trois leur repas en silence. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> La rentrée avait eu lieu depuis quelques semaines. Les deux premiers jours, les élèves de sixième année avaient réussi à totaliser comme devoirs trois mètres de parchemins en potion (« _Expliquez et commentez les diverses propriétés d'une larme de Dragon. Vous citerez divers moyen de l'obtenir et développerez les difficultés qui se présentent pour s'en procurer_ ») quatre-vingt centimètres en Histoire de la Magie (« _Quel a été l'utilité des sorciers pour les Moldus au Moyen Age ? Développez_. ») un projet de botanique (« _En utilisant les plantes de votre choix disponibles dans les serres une à cinq, faites des croisements et des greffes. Vous décrirez l'évolution de votre travail et constituerez un dossier sur votre création et ses propriétés._ ») qui durerait toute l'année d'une révision de tous les enchantements étudiés depuis leur entrée à Poudlard en prévision d'un test d'aptitudes pour déterminer quels types de sorts chaque élève allait être amenés à apprendre au cours de l'année. En métamorphose, chaque élève avait hérité d'un carré de tissu et devait faire des recherches pour le transformer selon leur choix. C'est-à-dire qu'il devait trouver un sort qui leur convenait et être capable de l'appliquer tout seul.  
  
Par contre ce qui attisait la curiosité de chaque élève du collège, c'était l'absence de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aucune information ne leur était parvenue, et depuis la rentrée, tout ce passait exactement comme si la discipline n'avait jamais existé à Poudlard...  
  
A chaque fin de cours, les élèves recevaient des devoirs supplémentaires. Au bout de deux semaines, nombres d'entre eux avaient les yeux cernés. L'entraînement de Quidditch avait commencé et les joueurs désespéraient quand ils quittaient le vestiaire en pensant au travail qui les attendait.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione travaillaient ensembles tous les soirs. Les garçons comptaient beaucoup moins sur les talents d'Hermione pour les aider, ils se donnaient à fond dans leur travail. Quand elle les voyait le nez dans leurs livres, Hermione souriait. Elle était fière que depuis l'année précédente, ils travaillaient plus par eux-mêmes. Par contre leur curiosité maladive la gênait profondément.  
  
Ils avaient tous deux remarqué que Malfoy évitait de croiser Hermione mais ne se privait pas de lui lancer des regards chargés de haine dès qu'il le pouvait. De plus, ils demandaient souvent à leur amie ce qu'elle faisait pendant leur entraînement et aussi pourquoi elle s'absentait régulièrement sans leur dire où elle allait. Hermione avait volontairement oublié de fournir une réponse à la première question. Quant à la seconde, ils avaient dû se contenter d'un « Parfois j'ai envie d'un peu de solitude » cinglant.  
  
Quand Ron et Harry étaient seuls, leur conversation s'orientait souvent sur Hermione et sur son étrange attitude. Mais ils finissaient toujours par mettre cela sur le compte « des hormones féminines qui ne sont qu'un lot de complications dont il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler ».
> 
> * * *
> 
> Harry et Ron m'accablaient régulièrement de questions. Où étais-tu ? Que faisais-tu ? Et surtout leur inimitable « Pourquoi ? »... Mais je savais qu'il finirait pas abandonner. Pour eux les filles manquaient de simplicité, alors ils ne pousseraient pas leur recherche de la vérité trop loin. Je ne pouvais quand même pas leur dire que je profitais de leurs entraînements de Quidditch et de tous les autres moments qui s'offraient à moi pour m'enfermer dans une salle et pratiquer de nouveaux sorts que je trouvais dans les livres de la remise. Un soir j'avais emprunté sa cape à Harry en prétextant un devoir d'Arithmancie ou d'Etudes des Runes que je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien fini. J'avais emprunté secrètement divers livres de Magie Noire. Sans la marque qui rendait mes agissements impossibles à détecter, je n'aurais jamais pu travailler ainsi... La Magie Noire était vraiment très intéressante et instructive.  
  
Depuis un mois et demi j'étais sans nouvelle de mon maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à en recevoir. Assise sur mon lit, les rideaux tirés autour de moi -bien que je sois la seule fille de mon dortoir à être encore réveillée à 2h du matin- je caressais lentement la tête de mort qui ornait mon bras. Il était agréable de ne pas la sentir brûler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Soudain la marque passa du brun clair au noir d'encre. Au même instant, je sentis la chaleur irradiée mon bras. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. J'enfilais un jean, un t-shirt et un gros pull avant de me lancer un sort de désillusion. Je sortis de la salle commune et courut sans bruit en traversant les couloirs. Harry avait parlé d'un passage qui menait directement à Pré-au-Lard. Je trouvais sans mal la statue de la sorcière borgne et après m'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs je murmurais le mot de passe. La sorcière s'écarta, laissant apparaître un toboggan dans le mur. Je m'y laissais glisser tandis que la statue reprenait sa place. Je parcourus au pas de course le souterrain et finit par arriver à la trappe. J'étais dans la cave de Honeydukes. Je repris mon souffle et fouillait dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'une gamme de sorts que je m'étais empressée d'apprendre dès la rentrée. Je les retrouvais sans peine et m'empressait de me les jetter. Mon apparence se modifia. Il s'agissait de sortilèges de Magie Noire qu'on ne devait pas pratiquer à la légère, et surtout pas sans que le Ministère le sache. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. S'ils savaient... J'avais maintenant des cheveux noirs raides coupés au niveau des oreilles. Mon nez avait changé et mes yeux étaient légèrement bridés. Je semblais plus grande aussi. Je prononçais lentement mon nom pour vérifier l'état de ma voix. Elle était plus menue, un peu timide mais cependant claquante. Avec un léger accent oriental... Parfait.  
  
Je quittais la cave remplie de bonbons. Arrivée dans le magasin, je tentais d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
« Alohomora ... » Sans succès. Il me restait la solution B. J'utilisais un second sort qui me rendit aussi immatérielle qu'un fantôme le temps de traverser la porte. Décidemment la Magie Noire se révélait encore plus utile que je ne l'aurais cru. Je parcourus le village mais ne trouvais personne. Agacée, je me rendis aux alentours de la cabane hurlante. Il ne faisait pas chaud et j'étais fatiguée. Quelle idée de vouloir jouer à cache- cache à une heure pareille. Je trouvais enfin le mangemort, adossé à un arbre. Une capuche masquait son visage.  
  
« Me voici. »  
  
-Où êtes vous ? demanda t'il d'une voix acerbe. Apparemment sa mission ne l'enchantait guère.  
  
-Ici, répondis-je en annulant les effets du sort de désillusion.  
  
-Tenez. » dit il simplement en me tendant un gros paquet. « Maintenant je dois m'en aller » ajouta t'il. L'instant d'après, il avait disparut dans un craquement sourd. Je me relançais le sort de désillusion et regagna le château le plus rapidement possible, intriguée par le colis qui venais de mettre remis.  
  
J'étais rentrée sans encombre. Une fois mon apparence normale retrouvée, j'avais utilisé un sort de non-fatigue car il était cinq heures du matin, soit trop tard pour dormir. J'ouvris précautionneusement mon paquet. Il contenait un parchemin roulé et scellé par une tête de mort, et deux autres paquets, un gros et un petit. Je commençais par le court parchemin. Il était couvert d'une écriture fine et élégante, qui cependant n'avait rien de chaleureux dans les courbes des lettres.  
  
« Vous serez attendue samedi soir à 22h près de la cabane hurlante. Soyez au rendez-vous... Je vous fait parvenir avec cette lettre deux surprises. Portez les samedi. Et souvenez vous de mes instructions lors de notre dernière rencontre. Lord Voldemort ne tolère aucune erreur, ni la moindre désobéissance...   
  
Votre Seigneur et Maître. »  
  
Je portai alors mon attention sur les « présents » de mon Maître. Je commençai par le plus petit. Je défis soigneusement le parchemin qui l'emballait. Un magnifique bracelet d'argent tomba sur mon lit. Je le pris dans mes mains pour l'observer. Plusieurs serpents avalant leur queue –et formant par là une boucle- étaient montés ensembles pour former le bijou. De petites émeraudes et des rubis symbolisaient les yeux des reptiles. Les finissions parfaites achevèrent de me séduire : tout, jusqu'aux écailles, était d'une finesse exquise. Je déballais le second paquet tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade. J'en sortis une étoffe couleur de nuit d'une douceur incomparable. Un mot en tomba.  
  
« Il suffit de se poser ce tissu sur vous pour qu'il communie avec vos pensées et s'accorde à vos goût. Il est enchanté pour former de lui-même une tenue. Elle est précieuse, veillez à en prendre soin. »  
  
Je promenai mes doigts sur le textile. Je sentis comme de l'électricité crépiter au contact qui se formait avec ma main. Je la retirai avant que la magie n'opère.  
  
Je rangeai tout cela avant que mes voisines ne se réveillent et n'ouvre mes rideaux, puis cacha le paquet dans ma valise. Ces présents avaient une valeur inestimable. Une bouffée de fierté m'envahit. Avant même d'avoir rempli la moindre mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il me faisait des marques d'honneur. Oui ... A n'en pas douter j'avais fait le bon choix en me tournant vers les arts sombres ...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Et voil !!!  
  
J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. Mais si vous me dîtes le contraire je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je ne peux pas trop me consacrer à cette fic en ce moment, mais je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Je le trouve lamentable. Mais bon...Sauf la fin :D  
  
Comme vous le savez, j'ai dû renvoyer Hedwige chez Harry (le travail d'une chouette, c'est le courrier, pas les réponses aux rewiews). Donc j'ai passé une petite annonce et j'ai reçu des réponses . Je vais les lire, parce que je les pas encore fait. Voyons voir.... Hanna gnagnagna gna job d'été gnagna intéressée blabla sérieuse ouai c'est ce qu'on dit... Deuxième lettre ( retourne la lettre pour la décacheter et voit un magnifique serpent en argent imprimé) tiens donc...(ouvre la lettre avec un coupe papier ciselé, et en sort un parchemin couvert d'une écriture fine mais masculine) ( s'éclaircit la gorge pour commencer à lire) patati patata, oui, je vois ... hummmm (s'étrangle en voyant la signature) DRAGO MALFOY ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh mon dieu, je défaille ....  
  
-quelques jours plus tard-  
  
( l'auteur est vêtue d'une robe de satin vert d'eau foncé, rehaussée par des coutures en argent= (oui ça lui a coûté une fortune) (la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer un jeune homme hyyypeeerr séduisant avec ses mèches blondes qui lui cachent un peu les yeux –d'un bleu aussi fragile que du cristal-, avec son corps d'athlète, ses mains soignés ...hummm c'est lui, il est venu, pense l'auteur dont le cœur s'est arrêté de battre)  
  
« Bonjour, c'est bien ici pour les réponses aux rewiews ? » Ahhhhh quelle voix sublime !!!!!  
  
« Non c'est à côté, enfin non je veux dire oui !!! » bégaie l'auteur qui a un esprit réduit à de la simple confiture. Il hausse un sourcil, l'air indécis et étonné.  
  
« Je cherche une dénommée Noaa, savez vous où elle se trouve ? » (Il a dit mon nom, il l'a dit !!!!! = l'auteur a perdu presque tout sens de la réalité.)(Heureusement, elle reprend ses esprits à tant)  
  
« Oui, excusez moi, j'étais euh... hum ! Ailleurs. C'est moi, enchantée que vous soyez venu, Mr Malfoy. » S'excuse l'auteur en lui dédiant son plus beau sourire.  
  
-Ce n'est rien voyons ! Drago lui fait un clin d'œil. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, ça fait quand même plusieurs jours qu'on communique via MSN, rigole t'il.  
  
-Tu, vous, enfin tu ... Bon ben assis toi !! » ( l'auteur s'éclipse et revient avec un plateau chargé de diabolo fraise, menthe et ananas (ben quoi, c'est super bon l'ananas ) Drago je te laisse commencer. (l'auteur se plonge alors dans l'admiration de son invit )  
  
- Bien. Charmantes rewieuweuses, chers rewiewers, merci de votre soutien à l'auteur de cette fic, Noaa. Je suis ici pour y répondre. Voyons voir par qui dois-je commencer ? Ah ouiii...**_Haruka_** la relectrice. (Haruka n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre non plus pour cause de départ en vacances, donc si il y a des fates c'est uniquement ma faute ! ahahaha, quel jeux de mots nul...) Tu sais Dumbledore as laissé passer tant de choses depuis le tome 1 qu'il n'a aucune raison de remarquer la marque d'Hermione. Faut pas oublier qu'elle est très intelligente en plus. Et qu'il y a déjà eu un mangemort dans Poudlard... Bref j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre te plaira à ton retour de vacances . Et puis ente nous il se fait un peu vieux...(clin d'œil furtif) (l'auteur est à deux doigts de se jetter sur Drago pour l'embrasser)  
  
Ensuite qui avons-nous ? **_Lune_ _de_ _Cristal_**.... Y'a rien à faire j'adore ton pseudo, (comme celui de **_Crasydarkwitch_**) . Alors toi, tu flattes vraiment l'auteur. Elle est toute rouge (et ce n'est pas à cause de moi :p) Elle est heureuse si elle arrive à faire tenir le suspense. Elle jure aussi que bientôt y'aura un peu plus d'action ....  
  
Je passe à **_Sohaya_**... Alors moi je suis tout à fait de ton avis !! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous faire un couple Ron/Hermione, ce serait révoltant ! Après tout si Hermione doit finir avec quelqu'un, c'est avec MOI... Je suis le seule à pouvoir la comprendre... Mais bon pour le moment du côté de chez JKR je ne suis qu'un fils à papa arrogant. Quoique ici aussi ... (regarde l'auteur qui a failli mourir)  
  
-Heu humm, non il n'y aura pas de Hermione/Ron. Pour l'instant je ne compte pas joué les entremetteuses, je laisse ça à JKR :p Mais bon peut être dans une autre fic lointaine   
  
- Reprenons. Formidable nouvelle n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la belette qui aura l'honneur d'avoir Hermione a à son bras : ) (Nda : moi j'aime bien le personnage de Ron pourtant ...Mais en glissant cette remarque je voulais voir si il y aurait des réactions, et en plus je pensais à l'acteur que je trouve craquant )(Donc bravo Sohaya pour avoir relev )) Ensuite, je voudrais m'adresser à **_Guillemot_** dont les deux rewiews ont fait très plaisir à l'auteur qui papillonnait devant son ordinateur . Sisi j'l'ai vu !!! Elle retient la proposition, en cas de besoin, elle n'hésiteras pas : ), promis ! Bon et bien voilà j'ai fini :D. Bizz à toutes les filles et serrage de main à Guillemot ;)  
  
Noaa : Merci à tous ça me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez !! Je vous reverrai au prochain chapitre !!
> 
> * * *
> 
> La scène qui va suivre est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles :p c'est un pur délire de l'auteur qui a envie de s'amuser un peu :p  
  
_Noaa se retrouve comme par magie avec une longue robe couleur crème, quelques fils d'argent dans les cheveux, et un beau décolleté . Elle a proposé à Drago de rester chez elle quelques jours puisse qu'il habite loin, et comme ses parents sont en voyage il est libre de son temps. :D Ils passent une très agréable soirée, boivent un tout petit peu (mais ils restent sobre)...et à force de rapprochements, de baisers papillons qui deviennent de plus en plus long, ils sont de moins en moins assis ( le sofa est très moelleux ) et euhhh hum !! Le rideau se ferme ! Ils sont un peu décoiffés le lendemain... et bref, ils ont passés une excellente nuit .  
_  
Ben quoi ? Tout le monde a le droit de rigoler un peu : ). (air innocent et angélique)  
  
Ne me prenez pas pour une perverse :'( siouplait :'( j'en suis pas une j'vous jure... Sinon j'aurais développé un peu plus avec plus de détails :p (tout en restant très correcte)


End file.
